


A Reflection of Starlight [Podfic]

by IronBird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Chapters to be added, Demiromantic, Ensemble Cast, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Historical Accuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Alternating, Platonic Romance, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Seine, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romani Javert, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBird/pseuds/IronBird
Summary: Author's Summary:Curiosity causes Valjean to follow Javert to the Seine, and what he sees there changes everything. Now they must struggle to understand one another as their worlds come crashing down around them.A story about compassion, tenderness, and reconciliation. Based entirely on Brick canon.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. A Chance Encounter in the Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reflection of Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532355) by [AutumnGracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnGracy/pseuds/AutumnGracy). 



> In which our intrepid reader bites off more than they can chew. No but seriously, this fic is, uh, Big. I have no clue how far I'll get through it, but wherever this ride ends I hope it'll have been a good one.

**Chapter Summary:**

What he saw. What he did.

**Original Chapter:**

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532355/chapters/10314327)

**Chapter Length:**

18:00

**Podfic Link:**

[MP3 (Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c74dz5hdzswphzm/A_Reflection_of_Starlight%253B_Chapter_One.mp3/file)


	2. Of Soft and Harsh Words Spoken in Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with 99.8% more dialogue!

**Chapter Summary:**

Javert is surprised to find himself awake—and, by extension, alive. He is not exactly pleased. An argument ensues.

**Original Chapter:**

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532355/chapters/10332948)

**Chapter Length:**

20:02

**Podfic Link:**

[MP3 (Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8mapxxcbxrdvdze/A_Reflection_of_Starlight%253B_Chapter_Two.mp3/file)


	3. An Attempt at Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologize to the French for what I am doing to their language. It's only going to get worse from here.

**Chapter Summary:**

Valjean earnestly tries to work things through, but the inspector is having none of it.

**Original Chapter:**

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532355/chapters/10334079#workskin)

**Chapter Length:**

41:04

**Podfic Link:**

[MP3 (Mediafire)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ly33r326bh1l4c4/A_Reflection_of_Starlight%253B_Chapter_Three.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and this chapter... did not get along. Please, take it away from me, let me move on to the next one.


End file.
